Surprise
by rukishiro kurosaki
Summary: ichigo mau damai sama rukia. gimana caranya? remind to RnR


Ya ampun… aku ini udah dibilangin suruh konsen ma ujian dulu, tapi ngebet nulis fic ini. padahal masih ada naruto vs bleach, dewa dewi langit dan satu fanfic ichiruki, judulnya lupa *plak XD* belum diupdate. Tapi, arigatou ne untuk yang udah review fic aku yang sebelumnya ^^

Em… rencananya, ini fic terakhir sebelum hiatus, jadi update fic yang lain juga bakal 1 bulan yang akan datang atau bahkan lebih. April, aku udah harus UN, T.T ~doakan ya… ^^

Oya, aku enggak berniat untuk bashing chara ya, semuanya hanya untuk kepentingan fic. Maaf kalo ada yang tidak berkenan.. (hontou ni gomennasai minna~^.^)

Lupakan embel-embel di atas, sekarang, enjoy reading minna… ^^ remind to review

**Desclaimer : bleach tetep punya om kubo tite, takkan pernah jadi milikku T.T**

**Warning : gaje, AU, OOC (keknya sih gitu XD *plak), typo(s), bahasa acak kadut**

**Surprise**

"Dasar midget, pendek, jelek cerewet, idup lagi!" jerit pria jeruk atau lebih tepatnya lelaki dengan kepala mirip jeruk. Dahinya mengerut tanda tak suka padaku. Entah mengapa pria kecil ini selalu menggangguku. Menyebalkan sekali.

"Jeruk busuk, bodoh! Sudah kukatakan padamu, aku ini tidak pendek, aku hanya kurang tinggi, tau!" bentakku tak mau kalah.

"Apa bedanya, kurang tinggi dan pendek? Hah?" meskipun dia masih kecil, tapi dia memang lebih tinggi dari aku. Yah… kira-kira 20 cm lebih tinggi.

Pria kecil itu mengusap rambut jeruknya. Ya, aku lebih senang menyebutnya rambut jeruk daripada ichigo, karena dia juga tak pernah menyebutku rukia, tetapi selalu midget atau cebol. Bosan, jenuh, jengkel, kesel, huh… rasanya pengen aku palu si kepala jeruk itu, supaya tinggi badannya menurun.

Aku menjinjit, "Jelas berbeda, pendek ituh kemungkinan untuk tingginya kecil, sedangkan kurang tinggi, berarti aku ini sebenarnya tinggi, hanya kurang saja."

"Ah… _whatever_lah… dasar cebol!" katanya sambil meninggalkanku dalam kekesalan yang hampir membakar diri.

Entah mengapa, padahal kami sudah berkawan sejak TK, bahkan SD hingga SMP ini saja, kami selalu berada dalam kelas yang sama. Kadang-kadang menjadi satu kelompok, kadang-kadang dijadikan satu bangku karena suka ribut, kalau sudah begitu, aku suka kesal.

Entah mengapa, guru-guru juga suka mempersatukan kami. Padahal, kalau aku sampai satu kelompok dengan si kepala jeruk, aku pasti sangat kesal, dan… makhluk jelek mirip jeruk itu tidak pernah mau menyelesaikan tugasnya. Alhasil, aku yang harus menyelesaikan semuanya. Menyebalkan bukan?

Lagi-lagi entah mengapa, teman-teman selalu bilang, 'Awas lho… sekarang benci, besok suka….' Menurutku itu ledekan yang tidak bermutu. Buat apa aku suka pada si kepala jeruk menyebalkan bin ngeselin. Menyebut namanya saja aku ogah-ogahan, apalagi harus menyukainya.

"Heh jeruk! Jangan lupa kliping kesenian besok dikumpul, kau mengerjakan setengahnya !" teriakku pada si jeruk yang sudah jauh. Sebel, kesel dan berbagai macam perasaan tak senang selalu hadir kalau sudah bertengkar dengannya. Aku juga tak tau kenapa, yang jelas aku kurang suka bertengkar dengannya, tapi kalau tidak bertemu sehari, rasanya sudah beraba-abad.

Teman-temanku sudah tak heran kalau mendengar rukia kuchiki bertengkar dengan ichigo kurosaki, bahkan para gurupun takkan ada yang kaget. Ya… bisa dibilang kami ini jagonya orang beradu mulut.

Aku melihat sekelilingku yang mulai ramai karena waktu istirahat sudah mulai. Anak-anak kelas 2-b mulai berebut keluar kelas. Ada inoue, gadis berambut senada dengan ichigo tapi tidak semenyebalkan ichigo. Dia teman baikku. Ada momo hinamori, dia gadis yang manis, rambutnya selalu diikat satu dan poninya bisa membuat hitsugaya-senpai jatuh cinta padanya. Dia gadis baik, aku juga berteman baik dengannya. Lalu, pria di belakang mereka, dia renji abarai, pria dengan warna rambut yang mirip nanas merah, aneh, dan memiliki mata yang lumayan tajam menurutku. Dia ini teman baik ichigo, maklum, meraka kan keluarga buah-buahan. Lengkap kan, ada jeruk, ada nanas, dan kalau sampai ada orang yang bernama ichigo dan berambut senada dengan milik renji, aku pasti akan menyebutnya strawberry.

Dan yang paling akhir keluar, itu dia, remaja yang kutunggu-tunggu, kaien shiba, pria yang tingginya hampir sama dengan ichigo, tapi kaien tidak pernah menyebutku cebol. Kalau dilihat-lihat, kaien ini mirip ichigo, tapi tetap berbeda untukku.

"Hey!" sapanya ramah. Aku tersipu malu. Wajahku memerah seakan darahku sedang upacara di pipiku.

"Hey, kaien-kun!" aku semakin malu harus berbicara dengannya.

"Kau punya masalah lagi dengan ichigo?" tanyanya. Sudah pasti dia mendengar percakapan tidak enakku dengan ichigo tadi, karena kami bertengkar di depan kelas kaien.

Aku menarik poniku ke samping dan menjawab, "Seperti biasa."

"Kalian itu lucu…" katanya menarik tanganku ke arah kantin sekolah. Aku mengernyit.

"Ya, kalian lucu. Coba kalian hitung, berapa tahun kalian sudah bersama-sama? Lama sekali, sudah hampir 8 tahun. Tapi sifat kalian masih seperti anjing dan kucing. Ck." Selain akrab dengan inoue, momo beberapa gadis lainnya dari kelas 2-b, aku juga akrab dengan kaien. Dia yang selalu menasehatiku untuk tidak bertengkat dengan ichigo. Dan itu yang membuatku mengaguminya.

"Kalau kuchiki-san dan kurosaki-kun berhenti bertengkar, sekolah ini sepi, kaien-kun…!" serobot gadis manis, inoue orihime. Dia membawa semangkuk bakso di tangannya.

"Benar. Lagi pula aku jadi punya bahan untuk mengejek ichigo nantinya…" lanjut tatsuki, gadis tomboy, teman bermain ichigo. Dia juga temanku sejak SD.

"Kalian tidak makan?" tanya inoue. Aku menatapnya tanpa menjawab. Kaien tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Baru diomongin, udah datang. Panjang umur dia…" kataku, menyedot es teh yang dibawakan momo untuk aku, dan kaien. Seperti kataku, ichigo kurosaki, bersama teman buahnya, renji abarai, berjalan dengan sok tampan menuju kantin sekolah. Kaien dan yang lainnya langsung memperhatikan ichigo dan renji.

"Hey kaien!" sapa mereka. Kaien melambai lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya." katanya pada kami, para gadis.

"Kira-kira apa yang mereka bicarakan, rukia-chan?" tanya momo dengan suara lembutnya.

"Entahlah…!" aku mengangkat bahu. Inoue dan tatsuki sedang asik menyeruput kuah bakso mereka dengan sendok.

Tanganku mengaduk-aduk gelas isi teh manis, sambil memperhatikan tempat yang makin lama makin ramai.

"Menurutmu, kaien akan membicarakan tentang kita di sana?" tanya tatsuki dengan mulut penuh mie.

"Kurasa tidak" jawabku. Hanya aku yang tidak makan apapun di meja itu. aku hanya mengaduk-aduk gelas tehku, dan sesekali memandang ke arah ichigo dan kaien. Mereka benar-benar mirip.

"Pernah kalian berpikir, kalau ichigo dan kaien itu saudara kembar?" tanyaku membuat momo, inoue, dan tatsuki mem_pause_ adegan makan mereka. momo baru akan menyendok kuah baksonya, tatsuki hampir menelan baksonya, dan inoue, dia sedang menggulung mie-nya. Aku memandangi mereka tak mengerti.

"Ah… kau ngaco, rukia!" sahut tatsuki setelah sadar bahwa dia sudah berhenti bernapas beberapa detik yang lalu. Ucapan tatsuki diberi anggukan oleh dua gadis lainnya.

"Itu tidak mungkin, rukia-chan…!"

Belum sempat aku ingin menjawab, inoue sudah mendahului, "Iya. Itu tidak mungkin. Lagipula, kaien itu sudah lama tinggal di soul society, dan baru 2 tahun ini kan dia sekolah di karakura. Setahuku, kaien itu menghabiskan SD nya di soul society, dan setelah ke karakura, dia juga tak mengenal kurosaki-kun."

"Lagipula kau tahu sendiri kan, rukia. Saudara ichigo hanya ada Karin dan Yuzu. Kau kenal mereka kan?"

"Iya, aku kenal. Itu tadi kan hanya hipotesisku saja. Siapa tahu ada kebenarannya" sahutku setelah beberapa lama menjadi pendengar. Sedangkan momo dia tetap setia menjadi pendengar. Diantara kami berempat, momo memang gadis yang paling pendiam.

Tet…. Tet… Tet…

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Renji, kaien, momo, inoue, dan tatsuki memasuki kelas mereka yang memang tak jauh dari kantin. Sedangkan aku dan ichigo, ya, aku dan ichigo harus menaiki tangga yang memang tidak terlalu tinggi untuk sampai di kelas 2-c.

"Hey cebol! Kau menyukai kaien?" tanyanya. Tak biasa-biasanya dia bertanya seperti itu padaku.

"Sok tau!"

"Hey, aku ini laki-laki. Aku paham tingkah gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta."

"Termasuk kalau ada gadis yang menyukaimu?" tanyaku membalikkan badan. Ya, ichigo berjalan di belakangku. Kebetulan ukitake-sensei akan datang terlambat hari ini, katanya mau menengok saudaranya, tuan kyouraku yang sedang sakit, jadi aku dan ichigo berjalan santai di koridor.

"Yup!"

"Contohnya?" tanyaku.

"Aku tahu, inoue sedang suka padaku." Aku mengernyit. Apa benar seorang laki-laki bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan oleh sorang gadis? Aku juga sebenarnya tidak tahu kalau inoue menyukai ichigo.

"Gitu ya?" sahutku lalu melangkah mendahului ichigo lagi.

"Hey, itu ada hisagi-sensei. Dia pasti akan menggantikan jam ukitake-sensei, cepat, jeruk !" ujarku serius. Ichigo terkikik sebelum dia menyusulku berlari menuju kelas.

~R~

Suatu siang, di sekolah. Entah siapa yang menyebarkan, tapi akhir-akhir ini banyak beredar berita aku menyukai kaien. Aku belum bisa membenarkan gosip itu karena setelah dianalisa (ci'illa) aku belum yakin kalau aku menyukai kaien.

"Rukia? Ku dengar kau sudah berpacaran dengan kaien, selamat ya…" ucap seorang gadis berkacamata, kepadaku. Dia nanao, sekretaris osis SMP karakura. Kudengar gadis itu menyukai kaien, tapi dia memberiku ucapan selamat, atas berita yang belum bisa ku 'judge' bahwa itu benar.

Aku hanya tersenyum menyambut uluran tangannya.

Dia membenarkan letak kacamatanya lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

"Aku? berpacaran dengan kaien? Huh? yang benar saja? Siapa yang menyebarkan gosip ini?" sejanak aku beridri dengan diam, tanpa memandangi mading di sampingku untuk berpura-pura, atau sekedar memandang ke lapangan, tempat anak-anak kelas 3 bermain basket, atau hal lainnya. Aku hanya terdiam, sambil berdiri.

"Ah! Jeruk sialan itu! Benar! Pasti dia pelakunya!" seruku begitu simbol lampu menyala muncul di samping kepalaku. Aku berlari ke kelas. Kutemui pria yang belum beranjak dari bangkunya itu.

"Heh! Baka mikan! Kau kan yang menyebarkan berita bahwa aku berpacaran dengan kaien? Ngaku saja!" aku bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang bingung.

"Maksudmu?" sudah kuduga, dari melihat wajahnya, dia pasti akan menjawab begitu.

"Sudah… ngaku sajalah! Kau kan yang menyebarkan berita aku berpacaran dengan kaien?"

"Aku masih tidak mengerti rukia. Biarkan aku berpikir!"

"Ah… menyebalkan!" bentakku lalu pergi. Aku benci kalau ichigo sudah mengatakan, 'biarkan aku berpikir' karena dia tidak akan pernah selesai berpikir.

~R~

Betapa kagetnya aku saat seorang anak kelas 1 yang mengatakan, "Rukia-senpai! Kudengar kau berpacaran dengan ichi-senpai ya?" dia salah satu fans ichigo dan beberapa anak _genk_ basket lainnya.

"Hah?" jawabku tak percaya. Aku tau, gadis itu seakan tidak percaya jawaban itu yang keluar dari mulutku. Tapi aku benar-benar bingung, kali ini, ichigo tak mungkin menyebarkan berita aku berpacaran dengannya. Aduh… baru kali ini aku merasakan goncangan dahsyat di hatiku.

"Kenapa rukia-senpai?" tanya salah satunya lagi.

"Oh… tidak apa! Sekarang kalian lanjutkan saja membuat tandunya. Aku mau ke pinggir lapangan dulu. Aku sedikit pusing" sahutku akhirnya. Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. hanya kalimat itu yang datang tanpa diundang.

"Kau kenapa, rukia?" tanya unohana-sensei, pembimbing ekskul PMR.

"Aku tidak apa, sensei. Hanya sedikit pusing saja."

"Kalau begitu kau pulang saja, istirahat," ucapnya manis.

"Terimakasih sensei, tapi aku masih ingin di sini, tidak apa kan, sensei?"

"Itu terserah kamu saja."

"Unohana-sensei! Bedai-nya kurang satu!" teriak seorang senior dari ruang peralatan.

"Em… saya duluan ya, rukia. Cepat sembuh!" ucapnya segera menuju ruang peralatan. Aku tersenyum memandang unohana-sensei yang semakin lama semakin jauh dari mataku.

"Satu gossip belum diperjelas, sekarang sudah muncul kabar burung yang lain lagi. Aduh… aku pusing…!" ujarku tak begitu kuat sambil memegangi kepala.

~R~

Ke mana inoue? Ke mana momo? Dan ke mana tatsuki? aduh… mereka ke mana sih? Aku sedang butuh mereka untuk curhat, tapi kenapa tidak ada satupun yang kulihat. Tidak seperti biasanya. Biasanya, di saat jam istirahat begini, mereka akan menungguku di depan kelas mereka sebelum ke kantin, tapi sekarang di dalam kelasnya saja sudah tak ada. Begitu juga dengan kaien. Dan setelah berita tentang aku dan ichigo, aku dan ichigo jadi jarang bertengkar lagi, bahkan jarang bertemu. Memang, aneh rasanya.

Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk mencari mereka di kantin. Setelah mataku berhasil menyelusuri semua yang ada di kantin, aku tetap tidak menemukan orang-orang yang kucari. Yang kulihat hanya anak-anak kelas 1, kelas 3, dan beberapa anak kelas 2 yang tidak kukenal akrab.

Aku hanya tersenyum-senyum saat berpapasan dengan meraka.

"Bang, es teh manisnya satu" ucapku pada abang kantin, dan duduk di salah satu bangku setelah mendapatkan es-nya.

Aku mengaduk-aduknya, membuat es yang keras itu menari-nari bersama air teh yang terasa manis.

"Tidak biasanya kau datang ke kantin sendiri, rukia" tiba-tiba pria berambut gondrong dari kelas 2-c juga, muncul membawa semangkuk soto ayam sedap. Aku tahu, dia keigo. Aku memang sekelas dengannya, dan dia termasuk orang yang senang mengejekku bersama ichigo.

"Lagi pengen" sahutku ketus.

"Oh…" dia berhenti sejenak, mengaduk-aduk sotonya, memasukkan setengah sendok teh sambel dan beberapa ml kecap.

"Kau tau ke mana kaien, momo, inoue, dan tatsuki?" tanyaku. Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Oh iya, kudengar nanti sore, kau akan berkencan dengan kaien ya?" tanya keigo.

"Hah? Gossip apaan lagi nih?" kataku sepontan.

"Loh… bukannya kalian berpacaran?" tanyanya.

'Berpacaran? Jangankan pacaran ataupun kencan, ngobrol berdua saja, tak pernah. Bahkan laki-laki yang pernah mengobrol berdua denganku hanyalah nii-sama, selebihnya pasti ditemani oleh orang lain. Atau kalau tidak, yah… seperti sekarang ini, aku sedang mengobrol di kantin berdua dengan keigo', pikirku.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi. Jaa nee!" ucapku sambil meninggalkan keigo.

Aku bingung harus pergi ke mana lagi. aku ingin mencoba mencari teman-temanku di perpustakaan, siapa tahu untuk pertama kalinya mereka menyelip di sela-sela buku.

Ruangan bernuansa sepi, damai dan tidak terdengar teriakan-teriakan seperti di kantin. Ini adalah kedua kalinya aku memasuki perpustakaan setelah dulu aku harus meresensi buku di sini. Aku tidak bisa banyak bicara di sini, karena di sini memiliki semboyan, 'speakless'.

Aku menyusuri rak demi rak. Bukan buku yang kucari, tapi wajah teman-temanku. Ke mana mereka?

Perpustakaan sekolahku tidak begitu besar, berapa ukurannya, aku tidak bisa menyebutkannya karena aku tidak ahli dalam mengira-kira luas tanah.

Aku sudah berkeliling perpustakaan tapi tetap tidak menemukan teman-temanku. Akhirnya aku kembali ke kelas. Lagipula, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi, mereka pasti akan segera masuk kelas masing-masing.

~R~

Tet… tet… tet…

Bunyi bel terdengar begitu aku duduk di bangku. Tepat sekali.

Di kelaspun aku masih belum menemukan ichigo dan renji. Mereka masuk kelas tepat pak urahara masuk dengan tumpukkan buku sejarahnya.

'Huk? Apa ini?' ucapku pelan setelah melihat selembar kertas terjatuh dari laci bangkuku.

Aku membukanya, dan membacanya dalam hati. Begini bunyinya, "Rukia, aku menunggumu di taman samping sekolah nanti sore, pukul 5. Kutunggu kau di sana. Jangan telat!".

'Siapa yang mengirimkan ini? Apakah kaien? Keigo tadi mengatakan aku akan di ajak kencan oleh kaien. Ataukah ini hanya akal-akalan ichigo saja? Aduh… aku pusing…!

~R~

Dengan bluss putih aku datang ke taman dekat sekolah. Sepi. Tidak ada satu orangpun di sana. Karena terlalu sepi, aku jadi bingung harus duduk di mana. Banyak pilihan kursi.

Akhirnya aku memilih bangku di dekat kolam ikan di taman itu. Aku menunggu pengirim surat tadi siang.

Setelah dibiarkan menunggu hampir 15 menit, ada seseorang yang datang dari arah belakangku, dan menutup mataku.

"Siapa ini?" tanyaku sambil meraba tangan yang menutupi mataku.

Dari bentuk tangan yang kecil dan halus, aku tahu, ini pasti tangan seorang gadis.

Dia diam saja. Lalu dia menuntunku berdiri, mengajakku berjalan entah ke mana arahnya yang jelas aku hanya melangkah sekitar 2 meter saja, dan…

"happy birthday, rukia…!" teriak semua orang yang kukenal begitu tangan manis tadi membuka mataku. Ternyata gadis itu inoue orihime. Momo membawakan blackforest dengan angka 14 di atasnya. Lilinnya menyala, dan apinya menari tertiup angin sore.

Ramai sekali yang datang, ya… kukira sangat ramai, kira-kira seluruh anak kelas 2 dan separuh dari kelas 1 dan separuh lagi dari kelas 3. Kelas di sekolahku hanya dibedakan hingga c, jadi siswanyapun tidak terlalu banyak.

Aku terharu dengan surprise ini. aku benar-benar terkejut. Bahkan aku sendiri lupa, kalau hari ini aku berulangtahun.

Tadinya kukira kaienlah yang membuatku datang kemari. Tapi ternyata inoue, tatsuki dan momo yang ada di barisan paling depan.

"Selamat ulangtahun ya, rukia!" bergantian teman-temanku meneriakiku. Setelah itu, mereka beramai-ramai menuntutku untuk _make a wish_ dan meniup lilinnya.

"Ini semua ide ichigo dan keien lho, kuchiki-san…!" ujar inoue sambil meringis. Dia cantik sekali sore ini.

Setelah itu, kaien dan ichigo muncul dari kerumunan anak-anak yang kuduga kelas satu. Ada beberapa dari mereka adalah anggota ekskul PMR, dan ada juga junior yang mengatakan aku berpacaran dengan ichigo.

"Itu dia mereka" tambah momo saat mereka mendekati momo, tatsuki dan rukia.

"Maaf ya, sudah membuatmu repot beberapa hari ini." ucap kaien sambil tersenyum tanpa dosa. Aku sudah bingung harus bagaimana. Di lain sisi aku marah karena dikerjai habis-habisan, di lain sisi lagi aku bangga pada teman-temanku yang telah menyiapkan semua ini. Terutama ichigo.

"Ini untuk acara perdamaian. Kurasa kita sudah perlu berdamai" ucap ichigo. Aku mengerling.

"Kau tidak percaya?" tanya ichigo dengan nada agak keras.

"Bukan. Maksudku, tentang gosip berpacaran? Aku dan akien? Aku dan kau?" aku menatap mereka lagi. aku kaget saat semua orang tertawa.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanyaku polos.

"Itu juga kerjaan kami, rukia…!"

"Lalu, kenapa hampir satu sekolah tahu rencana ini?" tanyaku lagi.

"Itu karena kami menyayangimu, kuchiki-san…" kali ini inoue yang menjawab.

"Benar. dan karena ichigo mendedikasikan moment ini untuk berdamai denganmu,"

"Jadi… ada kemungkinan untuk tidak adanya lagi keributan antara, cebol dan jeruk." Momo melanjutkan kalimat tatsuki.

"Oh… jadi ini sekligus pesta perdamaian?" tanyaku meyakinkan.

"Asalkan kau dan ichigo sepakat untuk menghapuskan panggilan, cebol dan jeruk" sahut kaien.

"Aku baru akan berhenti memanggilnya cebol kalau dia sudah bertambah tinggi nanti" jawab ichigo secepat kilat setelah kaien berucap.

"Dan aku tidak akan berhenti memanggilnya jeruk sampai warna rambutnya menjadi semerah ichigo (strawberry)" balasku tak kalah sengit.

"Apa kau bilang? Hah? Midget jelek! Awas kau ya…!" ichigo menarikku ke belakang. Dan salahku, aku salah memilih tempat duduk tadi. Harusnya kalau aku tahu aku akan di kerjai, aku harus memilih menjauhi kolam ikan, tapi ini, aku tepat di samping kolam ikan.

"Ini acara perdamaian, ichigo…!" ucap momo saat aku tepat sudah di dalam kolam ikan. Baunya amis, anyir dan tidak enak.

"Ichigo… rukia belum memotong kue ulangtahunnya" ucap inoue.

"Sudah… tak udah di potong lagi, sekarang lemparkan saja padanya…" spontan, setelah ichigo berkata itu, momo, tatsuki, keigo, mizuiro dan beberapa teman sekelasku berebut kue untuk dilemparkan kepadaku.

Aku bisa melihat kaien tersenyum melihatku yang masih di dalam kolam ikan.

"Cepat tinggi ya… cebol!" meski tertutup anak-anak yang berkerumun di depanku, aku bisa tahu siapa yang mengatakan tadi. Apalagi dengan penekanan yang amat jelas di kata 'cebol'.

~OWARI~

A/N : fanfic oneshot terpanjangku, dibuat dari jam 9 ampe setengah 12 malem, (untung besok libur *plakkXDD kekeke~

Fic ini adalah hadiah untuk b'day aku yang ke-16 dari otak kiriku, dan sengaja di posting tanggal 8 maret (hari b'dayku, bikinnya sih, tnggl 4~ hehe XDD

Terus aku persembahin juga untuk temen-temenku yang udah/akan 17 th, di tanggal : 2,3 (adit & ikke); 7,9 (fara, rahmi *jarang deh, ketemu xan, jadi kangen hohoho*); 10 (davita); dan 11 (anjar, sani, galih), semoga cita-cita kita semua tercapai… (amiin)

Special banget untuk my mom, yang b'day tanggal 14 maret. Happy birthday mommy… we love u, moga jadi tambah sayang ma aku. hoho

Kwkwkwk… kenapa author's notes nya jadi kek salam-salam di radio ya? ==a

Oye… aku masih kebingungan ma genre. Sebenernya nih fic genrenya apa ya? *plakk*

Well, thanks for reading guys~ aku akan lebih seneng klo xan tinggalin review ^^


End file.
